


Shameful Discoveries

by ascatman



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidentally discovering gross new kinks, Eproctophilia, Farting, Improper use of security cameras, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascatman/pseuds/ascatman
Summary: In order to prosper in a position of power, it is imperative to take the position seriously and never abuse said powers. But sometimes things come up and you need to compromise. Sometimes you discover that your co-commander has amazing abs and a huge cock and you can't help but tap into his highly classified refresher security cameras just to sneak a closer look.





	Shameful Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to this request on the KHK blog:
> 
> "Hux has made a habit of watching Lord Ren in the bathroom using a hidden camera. He faps to Kylo's abs and dick whenever he can get a glance. One day when Hux opens the feed, dick in hand, Ren walks in, plonks himself down on the toilet, and it takes Hux a moment to realize what Ren is doing. Hux, disgusted, scrambles to exit the live feed, when Kylo utters a grunt that makes Hux' cock twitch. The most shameful thing Hux has ever done; fap to the noises Kylo Ren makes while taking a shit."
> 
> This is my shameful gross kink that has a depressing lack of fic. Hope I did you good while I try to fill out the scat tag, anon!

In order to prosper in a position of power, it is imperative to take the position seriously and never abuse said powers. But sometimes things come up and you need to compromise. Sometimes you discover that your co-commander has amazing abs and a huge cock and you can't help but tap into his highly classified refresher security cameras just to sneak a closer look. Clearly Hux should not have even _considered_ something like that, but after catching Ren--sweat-slick and panting coming from the gym as Hux was going in--he couldn't stop thinking about it. Those muscles, glistening and stretching beneath a too-tight tank top and the positively obscene outline of a cock in tight leggings, huge even in comparison to the man it was attached to. How could Hux possibly forget?

And so began an evening ritual that would likely jeopardize Hux's entire career if he was ever discovered. After evening shift he would head back to his quarters, where he stripped and settled into bed before retrieving his personal datapad (the one that stayed safely in his bedside drawer and had three different passwords to protect it). With a few access codes and an ignored message warning a security breach that was sent to his work comm, Hux was faced with an image of a private refresher. It rarely took more than five minutes before the door would slide open and in would step Ren, still slick and breathing heavily from his nightly workout, hair stuck to his forehead in wet strands. And Hux would switch to the camera that happened to have a view of the inside of his shower, and jerk himself raw to the sight of soap sliding down those glorious muscles.

Hux was going on week two of his favorite means of relaxation, and no one had come close to finding him out. He'd even slipped out of shift early once or twice after finding that Ren had decided to take in an earlier training period on certain days. It was a full-blown addiction at this point, particularly after catching Ren jerking off in the shower on one especially lucky night. His cock was even bigger hard than Hux could have imagined. He wanted to touch it, to suck it, to _sit on it_ , but he knew he would have to simply settle for watching from afar. Even if he knew without a doubt that Ren was interested in sex with anyone, let alone other men, the man was still an insufferable prick. Hux sincerely doubted that he could stand listening to his snark for long enough to get much of anything done with him, tantalizing as his body was.

Tonight was no different than any other night, Hux was settled in bed, datapad in hand, already streaming the live feed of Ren's refresher. In his other hand he held his prick, already half hard in anticipation, and he delivered a few teasing strokes as he waited, just to keep himself ready for the main event. When the door finally slid open, Hux felt his breath catch in his throat, cock twitching with interest. _Stars_ , Ren looked beautiful like always, tank top sticking to his body, cock bulging in his leggings. 

Hux caught his lip between his teeth as the man strode across the room, one hand running through his damp hair to smooth it back from his face. He was holding his breath, he realized, and let it out in a shaking exhale as he thumbed over the tip of his prick. “Come on you beautiful bastard,” he whispered to himself, “ _come on._ ”

_This is it, this is where he normally takes his shirt off, where he throws it in a pile of laundry in the corner because he's a filthy person who doesn't care about using a hamper. Then his leggings, and then he'll climb into the shower and--_

Rather than following his normal routine, after peeling off his tank top, Ren headed for the toilet, where he shoved his leggings down to the floor and promptly plopped his ass down.

Hux's entire face glowed bright red as he realized exactly what that meant, and his hand immediately left his cock. His lips pulled into a sneer of distaste while he muttered something about how utterly loathsome Ren was to ruin this one nice thing that Hux had to look forward to after work. As though it was all _his_ fault that the man needed to take care of his own basic human needs in what was supposed to be his private refresher.

With a curse, Hux tapped the button to close the feed, and was met with a transparent pop-up message that asked if he was sure he meant to close it. He'd never been more sure of anything, and his finger moved to the confirmation button, just as Ren shifted on the toilet and spread his legs, lips parting around a truly lewd sound.

“ _Ungh, fuck…_ ”

Hux's cock jumped to attention immediately, drooling against his stomach like that was the hottest noise it'd ever heard. His face was positively _burning_ , there was no way he could let himself get off on… on… 

_Oh_ but those muscles were still there in plain view, twitching and straining over his abdomen. Hux swallowed and glanced around like he thought someone might see him, before tapping the button to dismiss the pop-up and give himself an unimpeded view. Clearly his cock was still into the idea, as it throbbed closer and closer to full hardness with each quiver of Ren's muscular middle. He hesitated to touch it though, partially because he was sure he might never forgive himself for getting off on this, and partially because he was sure he might come in record time if he wasn't careful.

As Ren gave another grunt, visibly working his muscles with each push, Hux found himself pinching and pulling at the screen to zoom the view in closer. This might have been the most vulnerable he had ever seen the knight, and yet he still looked beautiful, even while doing something so shamefully disgusting. Hux's hand finally began to slide down his torso, fingers toying with the trimmed hair that trailed down to his cock, prolonging the inevitable because he knew he would never be able to come back from it if he did this.

And then the unmistakable sound of flatulence filled the room--deep and rumbling, like the knight's voice itself--followed by Ren's groan of relief, and there was no denying himself any longer. Hux gripped his cock tightly in his fist, jerking slow and steady to start, thumb dragging through the slick that gathered at the tip. It was filthy, depraved, and so, so good.

When one was in the throes of passion, they tended not to think properly, to find their minds wandering to things they might normally never consider wanting. And in that moment, Hux desperately wanted to know what it might be like to be in that refresher with Ren. What it might smell like, whether the knight would react with shame or smug defiance, and perhaps worst of all; he wondered what Ren's asshole might look like while stretched open wide around a thick piece of shit.

“Damn you, damn you, Ren,” he hissed as he fumbled with the volume control, turning it up just as an obscenely wet fart rang out through the speakers, followed by an audible splashing that had him picking up the pace of his strokes. There was no way he would be able to look the knight in the eye after this, probably couldn't even handle being in the same room as him, but _gods_ if he didn't want to be in _that_ room right then.

He was so very close, just a little more and he might be able to finish and put this shameful experience behind him. If Ren could just make those noises a little longer, just a few more of those lovely grunts or embarrassing shitting sounds. Maybe if Hux turned the volume up all the way and pressed his ear to the speaker, he might be able to catch the slick and sticky noise that sometimes came with bearing down around slightly soft excrement.

Despite how hard he prayed for Ren to have more in him, the knight reached for the toilet paper, indicating that he was finished. Hux groaned in annoyance, fisting his cock hard and fast in the hopes of getting off before he lost his erection to frustration. And then Ren did something wonderful; he leaned forward and dragged the folded up piece of paper between his cheeks, before bringing it around to look at. Hux was grateful that he'd zoomed in earlier, because he was able to clearly make out the thick brown paste that covered it, looking like he'd caught the tail end of something he hadn't quite pushed out all the way.

Hux bit his lip hard, prick leaking in practical rivers down the shaft. When Ren tossed the paper into the toilet and stood up, Hux cursed aloud and pulled the screen in close to get a good look at the contents of the toilet. It was just as he'd hoped, thick at one end--knobbly with a texture that indicated he'd been holding it in for some time--and thin at the other, smooth and tapering to a broken off end, the sort of shit that left a person wiping for several minutes with little results. The sort of shit that left a person's hole pliant and open.

By all rights, Ren should have still been seated, wiping himself until the paper came back clean, but he was already kicking off his leggings and heading for the shower. Hux moved lightning fast to change the camera over to his usual one, just in time to watch the man step in and turn the water on. He stared as it flowed in rivulets down the peaks and contours of Ren's impressive physique, but it wasn't until one of those big hands disappeared between his cheeks that Hux felt his orgasm washing over him in a sudden wave.

Hux came to the sight of brown tinted water washing down Ren's thighs, thick fingers clearly rubbing firm circles around his soiled hole. He didn't want to look away, but his head fell back of its own accord, mouth open wide in a silent cry as he spilled in several long spurts across his stomach and chest. It was the single most shameful and depraved thing he'd ever done. And it was also the hardest he'd ever managed to come with just his hand.

With a groan, he turned his head to the side, pulling the datapad up to get one last look at those muscles before he would have to shut it down and rethink all of his life choices.

Dark brown eyes met his through the camera, as though Ren knew it was there, that someone was watching. Hux sucked in a sharp breath and nearly broke the thing as he slammed his finger down on the button to end the feed.

And as he hit the confirmation button on the pop-up, he could have sworn he'd almost seen a smirk pulling at Ren's lips.


End file.
